It's an order!
by Pichie
Summary: Riza's dating another guy. This guy proposes to her, and what does Roy do? He throws a fish at him. But that's not going to stop him. What if he asked Riza to marry him? And he makes it an order! RoyAi
1. It's an order!

**A.N.:** This is my first RoyAi fanfic. I'm sure there's a fanfic like this somewhere… Oh well.! Please Review!

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was on her way home from work. She requested to take a leave early due to a previous engagement; she had a date. She was dating this man for months now, and she trusted him. Everything was going fine, she was sure she wasn't going to be late, even if she had to stop by her place to change. She wasn't going on a date dressed with military clothes, no way. Her date invited her to a very fancy place, and she planned to look presentable. Yeah... everything was fine except...

"A wonderful day, don't you agree, Lieutenant?"

For some reason, the Colonel, Liza's superior, decided to _escort_ her up to the restaurant she was heading to.

"Sir, I may have forgotten but, why _really_ are you doing this?"

"It is for your safety! There are many men here who target women like you, Lieutenant. You really must thank me for doing this."

"I never asked you to do this Colonel." Really, Riza was one of the most feared sharp shooters. To be attacked by someone in the streets, it's like taking candy from a baby! Only, you'd take their lives.

"Well then I am very generous!" Roy laughed, but the Lieutenant was not at all pleased. The Colonel was acting this way ever since she started dating this man. If she didn't know the Colonel better, she could swear he was jealous… was he?

To be honest, she had enjoyed the attention from the Colonel at first, but it was just annoying when he did it over and over and over again. He was clingy and he kept asking where she was going. He couldn't care less before, why now when she wasn't single he keeps such a close eye on her?

When they had arrived, Roy was shocked to see Riza's dog, Black Hayate, drooling all over him.

"Colonel, please sit down at the chair there."

"I would but…" The Lieutenant looked down to see her superior pinned down by her dog. She sighed. "Bad.", she scolded.

The Colonel shoved the slobber from his blue, stiff military uniform. He sat obediently and looked around; his eyes scaled the things around him. The apartment was simple yet comfortable, he observed.

"Please wait there while I get dressed, this will not take long. Behave yourself. If you break anything, you'll pay for it, and not the normal way."

The Colonel could swear, if it wasn't for that threat, she sounded like he was going to take Riza out himself. Could he do that? But the Lieutenant has a boyfriend, he thought. Would she be the type to cheat on his boyfriend? Well, he was very handsome. Who wouldn't fall for him?

If only Roy would listen to himself.

He stared at the dog that stared at him. "It's panting." he murmured, as if it wasn't normal. "It drools while it pants." he keenly _observed_. Who would love and take care of such a thing? Riza paid more attention to this more than she paid attention to him. Of course, protecting your life 24/7 isn't _paying attention_ enough. It was just like that the few more minutes, Roy comparing himself to a dog. Yes, a dog. This person has decided it is far too weird to write clear, precise details here, so as of now, you shall fantasize how this man compares himself to Riza's dog. Poor Black Hayate.

Riza soon got out of the room. She was wearing a dark blue skirt partnered with a light blue blouse with a laced collar. Nothing fancy, but it wasn't everyday you see the Lieutenant wearing a dress.

The Colonel's jaw dropped. He was recalling his thoughts earlier. If he did ask her if she wanted to go out with him, would she say yes? Would she say anything? After seconds of staring, he regained his composure and said, "Shall I escort you to your designated meeting place, Lieutenant?"

"Did you break anything?"

Roy's face turned sour; as if he tasted something sour. "No, do not treat me like a child Lieutenant." The Colonel fixed his uniform and headed to the door.

"Be good Black Hayate."

"I am so better than you." Roy mocked the dog in his thoughts, as if he could hear, and if he could, he wouldn't understand.

Riza locked the door, "Sir, you know, I can go on here by myself."

"Nonsense, you are just acting tough Lieutenant!"

And you're just acting like a child, she thought. She was slowly loosing respect to her superior. I mean, she didn't have much respect to him before, but if it was down to none she would have shot his head off. She didn't know herself if that was an expression.

Going to the restaurant was quiet, it wasn't far, but it seemed as if every second was like a minute. It was tense but there was no reason it should be. The Colonel was lost in his thoughts at that time. Truth be told, he didn't know himself why he was doing this. Was it because of solely because of concern for his subordinate? Or something else? If it was something else, what would it be? He had so many questions he asked himself and the only person who could answer them was just him again. He somehow didn't want to answer these questions. He was avoiding the truth. Now, why did he do that?

The Lieutenant on the other hand, was lost in her thoughts too. Her date had invited her to a very fancy place and he told her not to be late. She wondered why….

Upon arriving there, Riza smiled at the thought of being apart with the Colonel. She was already with him at work all day; she had to hear his childish squabbles there too.

"Sir, you can-"She was cut off.

"Ah you know Lieutenant? I think I'm hungry. Why don't I eat here?"

Oh no. Please no. Riza rubbed her temples, she knew what was coming.

"Please sir, no more excuses."

"Excuses? Who's making excuses, Lieutenant?"

"I suppose you're hungry after _escorting_ me."

"You read my mind." Was there a way out of this? No, Riza gave up, but she wasn't going to let the Colonel ruin her whole night.

"Sir, I will let you in there but there are guidelines you have to follow. You have to sit a table far from us. Under no circumstances must you disturb us from our dinner, and after you eat you will leave us alone and **please** go home Colonel. Follow us and it'll be your funeral. Do I make myself clear? Because if you do not follow these guidelines, I will point my gun at you and I have taken many lives from the past, I am not afraid to pull that trigger and make sure you do not _escort_ me EVER AGAIN." The Colonel was afraid. This wasn't the first time. Although, the Lieutenant wasn't sure about the consequences, she wouldn't do that. The reason she had took those lives in the past was to protect her superior. She wasn't about to kill him with her own hands, but you never know.

Roy and Riza were approached by a man who wore a tuxedo and proudly walked to them.

"Riza! You came just on time!"

Liza's face suddenly lit. Unsure of whether the smile she showed was real or was it fake. The Colonel looked at the man with hate. Was this like the dog thing all over again? Well, the competition surely was harder this time and it didn't pant or drool.

"Eric!" she called. "I'm on time? With everything clinging on to me I thought I wasn't going to even make it with my sanity intact!" Riza laughed at what she said.

"Who's this with you? Your uncle?"

"No, no. He's from work. Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Ah of course, the military. Why don't you take up a job in being a salesperson or a cook?" Roy would have said something on that last comment but he was focusing too much on the bastard saying he was Riza's uncle. For god's sake he wasn't even 30! Well, he's 29 but still, that's **not** 30. He had the urge to pull his ignition glove and burn him alive to the very crisp.

"Who looks older now!" He thought himself saying.

"Colonel, are you having second thoughts on having dinner here?" He snapped back to reality, and _Eric_ was alive and** not** burnt. "Sorry Lieutenant. I was thinking of something. No, I am eating here. Shall we go in?" The three of them entered the restaurant. "Colonel and Lieutenant? Why don't you call each other your first names?"

No one answered.

"I shall sit here." The Colonel proposed.

"I've reserved a table for the both of us, Riza." Roy's eyes didn't leave the two until both of them were seated. He had almost forgotten that he was _hungry_.

It was pretty quiet for awhile. Riza ordered and so did Eric. Yes, the Colonel too. He was surprised that the food tasted great. Of course, the Colonel was yet to know how much this delicious food would cost.

"This is delicious food." Riza said. Eric laughed.

"Is this the first time you ate here?"

"Yes. I don't eat out much. I'm too busy with work."

"Ah… The military again."

"I have to ask, why did you pick such a fancy place to eat? You're also wearing a tuxedo. Is there something special happening today?"

"Well, actually…" Eric knelt and his right knee touched the floor. But before that, let's go back at the Colonel's table.

The Colonel ate and now and then he peeked at the two, but careful that the Lieutenant wouldn't see him peeking. It wasn't against the guidelines but, you never know when you cross the Lieutenant's line.

Suddenly, the Colonel was stunned at what he saw. Was he kneeling? I know that stance. Oh no, he was going to propose! Roy was in a panic, he wasn't sure why, but he was. He needed something to delay him, anything. He looked at his surroundings.

Food.

He couldn't light a fire here, the Lieutenant would kill him. He had to think fast, but time seemed to pass slowly while this happened. Once again, questions he had to answer himself were in his thoughts. Why did he need to stop this from happening? If the Lieutenant says yes what would happen? She wouldn't quit the military. So why did he need to stop this? He soon realized why. It wasn't like he _needed_ to. It was because he wanted to. Was he being selfish? Did he want the Lieutenant all to himself? If so, why? Something in his gut told him he knew an answer that's a question and if he answered it, everything would be clear. _Was he in love with her?_ A simple question, yes or no? But he avoided it again.

"The Lieutenant is far too kind and she'll say yes because of her kindness." It was true, it was part of why he was doing this, but it's still just a part. The other part was for him entirely.

He looked at the things that were in reach. A fish he ordered and some sushi. There were lots of other things, but those were the things that caught his eye.

As reckless as it may seem, he threw the fish hoping to hit Eric smack dab in his face. Part of him really wanted to do it, and another was to prevent him from asking the question.

"Eric!"

Oh no, he had forgotten about the Lieutenant. What now? With her help, the bastard would be back up and he'd ask her in no time. Another plan… another plan.

"1st Lieutenant LRza Hawk-keye!" he stammered.

Riza looked at the Colonel. What is it now? She was stunned at what she'd seen. If she wasn't mistaken, the Colonel was red. There's a word for that… The Colonel was _blushing_.

"Sir?"

"I-I want you to marry me!"

Riza had must've heard wrong. Did she just hear her superior to ask her hand in marriage?

"Pardon, sir?"

This wasn't working.

"I o-order you to ma-marry me!" That sounded so weird. He tried to make it sound more… er…Natural.

"It's an order!"

Now it was an order? Was he allowed to give orders at this time?

Before Riza could even open her mouth, she had realized her date was already conscious and he looked pissed.

"R-Riza… were you cheating on me?" Again, before she could say even a word, his date took hold of Roy's collar and lifted him in the air. Roy looked smug and he didn't look scared at all. He should be, Riza was not at all pleased at what was happening.

"For god's sakes stop it! Colonel what are you doing! Eric, I work in the military and he is my superior and if I have the nerve to cheat on you, and still have the nerve to cheat on you with him, the person I have been protecting and I have been with all my life, wouldn't you think I wouldn't have dated you in the first place? Wouldn't you think I would have dated him far before? Wouldn't you!" Riza pinched Roy's left ear and dragged him out. Was Riza too angry to hear Roy's excuses? Because she didn't hear anything from him, as if he knew that it was wrong.

"I'll be back, Eric! I just need to straight out things with him!"

Now, why was the Colonel quiet? Because he was shot at the heart at what he just heard the Lieutenant had said. If she really did have feelings for him, would she have told him long ago? Could it be that the only reason she had stood beside him all this time was because of loyalty and solely on that? No, there was still the matter of the Ishbal war and her father. He didn't want to believe that the Lieutenant thought that way. Why? Why did he care so much on these things? He knew why. He just didn't say it.

"God! Colonel! What were you thinking? No wait, were you even thinking?" Riza had stern eyes on Roy.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant. Go ahead and shoot me." Riza was surprised at what he had said. She expected to hear excuses and just that.

Roy's eyes were focused on the floor. He did a lot of thinking today; mostly about himself and Riza. At the corner of his eye, he saw Riza take out her gun… and at the other hand a handkerchief. She wiped her gun and her eyes weren't so stern anymore.

"Colonel, thank you." Roy was stunned. Thank you? Wasn't it supposed to be bang, bang death?

"You did that because… You knew he was going to propose didn't you? Although, you didn't necessarily need a fish to stall him."

She understood?

Yeah. She did.

"I would've said yes. He certainly is a good man, but I'm not yet ready to settle down yet, but I wouldn't have refused… It would be too hard for me to."

"Wouldn't have you just shot him, Lieutenant?"

"This is your jurisdiction that means more work for you when I kill someone, _uncle_."

Roy would've gone bonkers but, it wasn't right at that moment. He was lucky to be with the Lieutenant right now. She was loyal, and loyalty was all that he needed right now. Her being right by his side at all times was okay, for now. He didn't need to order her to ask her hand in marriage. One day, he'll ask her, and it wouldn't be an order. There wouldn't be a fish or anything like that at that time too.

"Shall I _escort_ you home?" Riza's eyes softened, and she sighed. "It's late. So why not? Something might happen to me."

Riza was thinking other things. The Colonel had forgotten to pay his bill and Eric was left waiting at the restaurant. Ah… who cares? She was content right now.

**A.N.: **Yeah… I might make alternate ending on this one. Ah anyway, I want to hear from you first… Oh and "Eric" I couldn't think of another name. Haha. Oh and the Ishbal war thingy, I read the manga and the most recent one I've read was about Riza and Roy's past from the Ishbal war… and things like that. I just wanted to "sneak" that in. I think somewhere in this fanfic I might've typed "Liza" Instead of Riza… Er… whatever. Please review!


	2. Alternate Ending

**A.N.: **This is the alternate ending. I like this ending much better. (hehe) Tell me which one do you think is better too!

You should know where this picks up! I didn't bother copying and pasting the rest… It's the same. Should I post the rest? Anyway, I think I did this poorly and I'm confused if I should do another chapter- as in the continuation. Could there be a continuation? Ah well.

--

"R-Riza… were you cheating on me?" Her date approached Roy and took hold of his collar and lifted him in the air. Roy looked smug and he didn't look scared at all.

Riza, on the other hand, was still stunned at what the Colonel had said. If she married the Colonel what would happen? She pictured it. She's cooking, the Colonel is reading the newspaper. The house was normal. She could see Black Hayate all grown up, playing with the kids. The Colonel was not a Colonel but the General, and she had quit the military to become a housewife. Not bad. But what's this? Beside the Colonel, three other women are with him; flirting with him. She takes the shotgun and bang bang and bang. The kids are scarred forever, and they all live happy every after. She snapped back to reality. Scary. Her eyes twitched as she stood and approached the two men.

"Stop!"

They didn't seem to be listening. The Colonel took his glove and with his fingers, fire was on the tuxedo.

"Ahh!" He let go of the Colonel, causing him to fall on the floor; butt first. Eric tookhis tuxedooff and violently stepped on it to put the fire away. Riza just stared at what had turned to be a disastrous night.

"This isn't gonna stop me!" He regained his composure. He knelt facing Riza. Now, the Colonel had no fish and had given up, his butt hurts and he wanted to stop it but something told him; It's up to Riza to decide. Eric took hold of Riza's hands,

"Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?"

Riza was shocked. It wasn't like she didn't see it coming, but, shocking nonetheless. As if by instinct, she looked at her superior; who was slowly standing up, she looked at him still. He didn't say anything. He looked as well to Riza. He looked pleading. Was he telling her to say no? But this was up to her, if she would spend the rest of her life with him. Questions ran through her head.

aXaXaXaXaX

Her eyes softened, as she looked down. It seemed like she realized something as she pondered on her decision.

"Sorry, but no." she said. She looked feminine and happy as she said it.

"W-what? Eric was shocked at what Riza had just said. He fell to the floor, his eyes covered his eyes.

"Can I go home now Eric? It was just such a hard night and I'm very tired."

He didn't say anything, obviously still shocked,but Riza headed for the door and so did Roy, tailing her; happy as ever.

---

The two headed home.

The Colonel peeked at the Lieutenant, "Aren't you going to shoot me Riza?" Riza breathed deeply, "No, I'll let you go this time." _Really?_

"Are you going soft Lieutenant?"

Riza then looked stiff, "Do you want me to go hard on you, sir?" she implied, slightly looking at her higher ranked officer. Roy was taken aback, "Just a question, Lieutenant, just a question."

Minutes of silence passed, and Roy's mind wandered. He suddenly remembered what he had said earlier, surely the Lieutenant was shocked, so was he with himself, so he decided to say, "1st Lieutenant, you haven't answered my question..er..order yet." The Colonel didn't look at Riza, slightly embarrassed at what he had said, but he was curious of what did his subordinate think, he could see her at the corner of his eye and the Lieutenant looked disgusted for some reason. She had remembered what she had pictured earlier, and it was not pretty.

"The answer is: We are off-duty and therefore it is not the time to give orders, Colonel." she said, as if she was mocking herself. The Colonel laughed; a nervous laugh. "What if during work I would've said it?" Roy looked straight at his subordinate. She looked as if she was thinking.

"Y" _-es_. His eyes widened and approached her more, anxious and eager to hear her answer.

"You should finish your work before giving such orders, sir." The Colonel put his hand over his eyes. He knew he wouldn't get a straight answer no matter what the conditions were. His eyes wandered and landed on Riza, he could see her calm and composed as she was looking at the distance. He was puzzled why she was calm and not angered of what he had done.

"Colonel," Riza said softly. Roy was surprised; he was too busy looking and admiring Riza. Did she notice him looking at her? "I shall protect you all my life, no matter what path you choose, and will not hesitate to pull the trigger for anyone who blocks that path you choose. Shall that be enough for you?"

Roy was stunned. He didn't know what to say. He expected something like "You're so perverted." Of course, he knew the Lieutenant would be by his side all the time, but, he didn't really expect to hear her say it. There were things that were best left unsaid and were best to be seen, you can understand things like that more that way. The Colonel closed his eyes as he let out a faint smile as his mouth opened, "Yes."- was the answer to a lot of questions in Roy's head, but one in particular. Riza smiled too, a motherly smile.

--

**A.N.: **Yesterday I watched the FMA movie. Yes, you must think I suck so much, being such a fan and only watching it now. Shoot me now Riza!

Bang Bang Blood

There will be no more fanfics from Pichie, no more updates, for she is dead! Blame Riza!

(I also just figured out a day ago that the one created FMA is a **woman**. I know I am pathetic. You learn something new everyday)

Comments about the movie: I hate it. The manga rules! (I also realized I don't do disclaimers, you should know by now that I don't own FMA. Did you ever think I owned FMA?) (Aren't you supposed to be dead?) (Last breath: R-review!)

**Review to revive Pichie!**


End file.
